memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vaadwaur Supremacy
The Vaadwaur Supremacy was an interstellar state located in the Delta Quadrant in ancient times, and was reformed during the late 24th or early 25th centuries. ( ; ) History By the 15th century A.D. the Vaadwaur controlled a large area of space in the Delta Quadrant, conquering star systems via their control of Underspace. In the year 1484, however, an alliance led by the Turei drove the Vaadwaur back to Vaadwaur Prime and bombarded it into a radioactive wasteland. In 2376, while fleeing Turei warships, the Federation starship discovered a battalion of 600 Vaadwaur soldiers led by in stasis chambers on the surface of Vaadwaur Prime. They revived the Vaadwaur and made a deal to transport them to a new homeworld in exchange for Vaadwaur data on Underspace. However, Gaul soon tried to capture Voyager for its advanced technology. The Starfleet crew defeated Gaul's men with the help of the Turei but 53 ships escaped to parts unknown. ( ) 25th century In 2410, Starfleet Intelligence had deemed the Vaadwaur to be a non-threat, feeling that the 34 years since the Voyager s encounter was too short for them to make a technological leap to pose a threat. However, they soon discovered that a mysterious threat had overtaken the Delta Quadrant, vanquishing the Krenim Imperium and the B'omar Sovereignty. The Alpha Quadrant Alliance discovered that the Vaadwaur had, indeed, become a superpower once more. After rescuing the Turei homeworld from the Vaadwaur, the Alliance arrived at Kobali Prime. It was discovered that the Kobali were using deceased Vaadwaur there to repopulate their own people, which infuriated the Vaadwaur. ( |The Kobali Front}}) :Presumably the Vaadwaur had previously been able to increase their numbers by recovering other caches of soldiers such as the ones in "Dragon's Teeth" and "The Kobali Front". The Supremacy's leader, , soon came in contact with the AQA, requesting talks with one of the higher ups of the alliance. The admiral he encountered agreed and set up a meeting on the Talaxians' mostly-abandoned asteroid base in the Entaba system. While the AQA sought to form a peaceful alliance with the Supremacy, Gaul wanted the AQA to cease their aid to the Kobali and join them in eradicating them. When this was rebuffed, Gaul decided the Alliance needed them to see the pain of loss and had the Supremacy forces present slaughter the Talaxians there, an attack that was ultimately routed by the arrival of the Turei and the . ( ) The Vaadwaur soon made a surprising move when they were able to board and capture the , especially with a mysterious Vaadwaur who seemed super strong and virtually invincible. Learning of movement in the Kartella system, an admiral made a bold move to infiltrate the Vaadwaur base to find out what's going on. Along with a Vaadwaur officer named Commander Eldex, they discovered that the base was a breeding ground for the bluegill, a race of neural parasites Starfleet first encountered nearly fifty years ago, and that they were infecting the Vaadwaur. ( ) The base was infiltrated again, this time aided by Eldex, who sought to reveal the truth. While Gaul evaded the energy field that revealed the truth, the other Vaadwaur leaders were exposed as bluegill hosts, igniting a civil war between Gaul's loyalists and rebels under Eldex. Together with the rebels the newly formed Delta Alliance, composed of the AQA and several Delta Quadrant nations, invaded Vaadwaur Prime and defeated the Supremacy. Gaul was killed during the assault by an AQA away team, and it was discovered that he was not a bluegill host. Eldex requested this be kept secret. ( | }}) During a subsequent attack on an Elachi starbase located in subspace in the region, the Alliance learned that the Iconians, via their servitors the Solanae, were responsible for both the bluegill infestation and the technical improvements to the Vaadwaur military. ( ) Military During Starfleet's initial encounter with the Vaadwaur in 2376, the species' weapons technology was severely outdated. When the Alpha Quadrant Alliance returned to the Delta Quadrant in 2410, however, the Vaadwaur had made drastic improvements and now were an even match for the Voth, as they proved during an attempted invasion of the Turei homeworld. The AQA eventually discovered that the Iconians had granted the Vaadwaur a technological upgrade in exchange for Gaul's allegiance. ( ; |What's Left Behind}}) :The Vaadwaur navy is also strongly implied to be behind at least two successful attacks against the Borg in "Severed Ties" and "The Battlefield". Vaadwaur soldiers and starships were equipped primarily with polaron weapons and tricobalt devices. The latter's targeting sensors could even track a cloaked starship. ( ) During the ground war on Kobali Prime, the Vaadwaur Supremacy employed chemical weapons designed to kill Kobali exclusively, and also developed a vaccine for the virus the Kobali used to create new Kobali from humanoid corpses. ( ) Ground forces * Vaadwaur scout * Vaadwaur soldier * Vaadwaur tech soldier * Vaadwaur commando * Vaadwaur tech commando * Vaadwaur tech officer * Vaadwaur overseer * heavy howitzer * heavy tank ( ) Spacecraft * fighter (a.k.a. Vaadwaur assault fighter) ( }}; ) * Vaadwaur scout vessel * escort (a.k.a. Vaadwaur assault vessel) * Vaadwaur assault cruiser * Vaadwaur interdictor cruiser * heavy battlecruiser (a.k.a. Vaadwaur heavy artillery vessel) * Vaadwaur juggernaut ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:Delta Quadrant states Category:Vaadwaur Category:States